simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Audi TT
The Audi TT 3.2 quattro (8N) or simply Audi TT is an unusable vehicle and unused content featured in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. It cannot be driven by the player without the use of modifications. Description The Audi TT a two-door sports roadster manufactured by German automobile manufacturer, Audi; which is a subsidiary of Volkswagen. Factory production commenced in October 1998, and ended in June 2006. It features a 3.2L VR6 engine; as with other high performance Volkswagen Group models such as the Audi A3 3.2 quattro. It received a visual facelift, giving it a slightly sportier look—the post-facelift model is the one portrayed in Simpsons: Hit and Run. In the game, it is a simplified version of the real-world car. It has a light gray paint-job, along with blue tinted windows and custom five-think-prong rims that differ from the factory configuration. The Audi TT in The Simpsons: Hit and Run is a roadster version, and the roof is always down. Tips The Audi TT is one of the fastest vehicles in the game, but its other stats are lacking. Its handling is in the middle ground, so sharp turns will prove difficult to navigate, and its low toughness makes it very frail. However, for some reason, the lowest stat is acceleration, meaning it takes a while to reach top speed. Appearance * The Audi TT is the most obscure vehicle in the game. Not being featured in any mission, or being included within the roster of vehicles in any capacity; even with the all-cars cheat enabled. The player must mod the car into the phone booth by modifying the rewards.mfk files, then add a working sound for the TT under car_tune.spt, if the player does not do this, the game will crash upon entering the vehicle. The majority of players do not know of the car's existence in the game. Gallery Audi TT Model.png|The in-game model for the Audi TT. Audi TT Comparison.png|A size comparison between the Audi TT, Sedan B Traffic Vehicle, and Bart Simpson. Audi TT Jump.png|The Audi TT jumping the gas station short-cut in Level 4. Note Marge's awkward character placement. Audi TT Race.png|Driving the Audi TT; racing the Ferrini - Red and Canyonero. Real Audi TT.jpg|A real world example of an Audi TT that visually resembles the one featured in the game. Trivia * Using the unmodified script file for the Audi TT, it is the second fastest car in the entire game, beating even the Open Wheel Race Car by twenty speed units. It is only surpassed by the Speed Rocket. The real world speed for the car is about 150 mph (240 km/h). * The Audi TT in the game is downsized from the real world model; the top of the vehicle is around the same height as the top of Bart's character model. * The Audi TT is a vehicle of mystery in the game. It's purpose of inclusion is unknown. It could've been a developmental test car, placeholder vehicle, or be a left-over from a point where real-world licensed cars could've been a potential addition to the game. The fact the developers didn't delete the files for the Audi TT entirely, but kept it out of the game completely is also unknown. ** The Audi TT's assets appear to be largely unfinished. For starters, when the player enters the vehicle, the character is nowhere near the correct spot, instead being placed in-between the door and driver's seat. There is also no sound working sound (which is why the game crashes when the player tries to enter the car when they don't do anything but mod it into the phone-booth), there is no phone-booth name (just referred to as "tt"), a large portion of information is missing in the script for the car, the lights do not glow when in levels 3-7, and a steering wheel on the model is missing. *** Many user created mods aim to reimplement and fill in the gaps for the incomplete information; with the Donut Mod being the most popular and notable. Category:Vehicles Category:Unusable Vehicles